Dirty Work
by April'Bombon
Summary: Eren es un joven informante que cumplía con su trabajo como de costumbre, hasta que lo envían a Francia para obtener la información de un importante empresario y jefe de un aclamado grupo de la mafia, conocido como Levi Ackerman. Se veía como una misión cualquiera, hasta que los roles cambian. ¿Quien atacará a quien? [Riren/AU/Yaoi/Lemmon]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna por ahora. **

Prólogo.

Paseaba su dedos por el contorno de esos labios carnosos y apetecibles de ese hombre rubio, pero no tenía mera intención de tocarlos con los propios. Mientras realizaba esta acción, lanzó sigilosamente una pastilla al vaso que contenía alcohol, que por necesidad, fue bebido por aquel hombre.

Una sonrisa burlona surcaba sus labios, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, como era de costumbre.

Tomó la mano de aquel hombre corpulento, indicándole con un guiño coqueto que fueran a la habitación, y así lo hizo. Caminaron por el pasillo que los llevó a la habitación del dueño del lugar, y este, tomó al joven castaño para depositar su cuerpo en la cama. Se sentía liviano siendo tocado por ese hombre, pero cambiarían los roles.

El rubio comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, mientras intentaba luchar con la ropa del castaño, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué tramaba ese joven? Lo descubrió cuando su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y cayó tendido en la cama. Mientras tanto, el castaño aprovechó esto para buscar por toda la habitación una laptop que contenía información. Al encontrarla, inmediatamente huyó del lugar, sin antes lanzar un beso al aire.

Ese hábil joven seductor, que poseía de ojos ámbar, no era nada más y nada menos que Eren Jaeger, un informante.

.

.

.

-¡Eren! ¡Querido! Al fin llegas.- Una mujer con anteojos y cabello tomado en una cola, recibía entusiasta y con un abrazo al joven.

-Hanji-san... ¿Qué sucede?- Se dejó abrazar sin muchos ánimos. No era muy cariñoso que digamos.

-Más trabajo querido.- Le tendió una hoja en el escritorio con los datos básicos de un adulto de cabellos rubios, y cejas gruesas. El castaño tomó la hoja y la observó por unos segundos.

Su nombre era Erwin Smith.

-Esta noche vas por él.- Colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, observando también la hoja con repugnancia. -Suerte, Eren.- Palpó la espalda del menor, para luego tomar un cerro de papeles y llevárselos a otra habitación.

Otra noche de arduo trabajo.

.

.

.

Y ahí venía llegando del trabajo que le había mandado Hanji esa mañana. Se sentía agotado. Suspiró, yendo a la habitación de la mayor para dejarle la laptop con la información del empresario Erwin Smith.

Así era su vida desde pequeño, fue criado para robar y obtener información. Pelear cuando fuera necesario, y matar cuando se le ordenara.

Aunque su mayor arma no es una pistola, ni una navaja, o veneno... Es la seducción. Ese poder de encender el placer y la lujuria de quien tuviera la desdicha de pasar una noche con él. Varías manos han pasado por ese cuerpo, y darse el honor de ver esos ojos ámbar, que escondían más de algún secreto. Y algo que destacar, es que ese joven tan seductor, es virgen. Nadie a tenido la suerte de profanar a ese joven de 15 años, por ahora.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero fue interrumpido cuando el azote de una puerta se sintió en el departamento. Probablemente era Hanji... Error.

-Eren, Eren... ¿Estas bien?- Una chica de rasgos asiáticos y cabellera negra, movía suavemente el cuerpo de Eren para despertarlo.

-Uhg... Mikasa... Estoy bien, estoy bien... ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos que ahora, eran esmeralda.

-Vine a ver como te fue en la misión de anoche, creí que era muy difícil para ti. Deberías dejarme acompañarte...- Ahí estaba otra vez su preocupada hermana, siempre era lo mismo.

-Para nada, fue más sencillo de lo que esperé, y ya te he dicho que no me gusta que te involucres en mi trabajo, así que no. Preocúpate del tuyo.- Frunció un poco el ceño, mostrando seriedad.

-Esta bien... Pero cualquier problema, no dudes en decirme.- Tomó el rostro de su hermano, confirmando realmente que no tenía ningún daño visible.

-Si, si... Lo que digas. Déjame descansar.- Suspiró por décima vez, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, y volvía a cerrar sus ojos, solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

-No puedes, Hanji me mandó a llamarte. Te espera en su oficina.- Volvió a su postura, mirando con preocupación a su hermano al verlo tan cansado y afligido.

-Nnhg...- Soltó un quejido mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba hacia la oficina/cuarto de Hanji, deteniéndose por unos segundos a medio camino para voltearse hacía la pelinegra. -Gracias por avisarme.- Continuó su trayectoria, recibiendo de parte de la pelinegra un asentimiento de cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de dichosa oficina, encontrándose a la mayor con una copa de vino en sus manos. Parecía estar fuera de sus cabales.

-Hanji-san, ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar?- Observó de reojo las acciones de la mujer, cerciorándose de que estuviera algo cuerda al menos.

-¡Querido Eren! Por la información que obtuviste, hemos hecho caer redondo a Smith en nuestras manos, ¡Todo gracias a ti! Sin ti no sabríamos que hacer, así que te llamaba para celebrar.- Tendió una copa hacía el menor para dejar caer el liquido en dicha copa.

-Gracias por decírmelo, pero... Soy menor de edad, no puedo beber, y tampoco tengo ganas de hacerlo. Solo quiero dormir.- Suspiró por onceaba vez, recalcándole sus ojeras a la castaña.

-Oh~ Esta bien, más para mi... Pero antes de que te retires, te debo informar algo.- Dejó la copa de vino a un lado, y su rostro mostró seriedad, una seriedad que nunca había mostrado antes, y esto asustó al pobre Eren.

-¿Qué cosa?- Observó como Hanji sacaba unos papeles de debajo del escritorio, y se los tendía con cuidado.

-Eren... Esta misión será opcional, si no quieres tomarla, te lo permito.- Acomodó sus lentes, dando a entender que hablaba muy en serio.

-Okay, pero... ¿Por qué no habría de aceptarla?- La mano ajena que le tendió el papel, no se quitaba de encima, así que no podía ver el rostro o nombre de su próxima victima.

-Este hombre es peligroso en sí. Además de ser un simple mafioso, es hábil en todo ámbito, tanto físico como psicológico, muy inteligente. ¿Lo entiendes? No es de esos viejos estúpidos que solo piensan en dinero y más dinero.- Quitó la mano del documento para dejar ver de quien hablaba. -Te mandaría acompañado, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder más miembros. Sé que sonará cruel, pero es así. Por eso te digo y pregunto, Eren... ¿Aceptas la misión?-

El castaño quedó un poco perplejo ante la información que le dio la mujer, ¿Enserio una persona podría ser tan peligrosa?. Observó el documento, no había foto, así que no pudo ver el rostro de tan intrigante hombre, pero si su información básica.

.

.

**Levi Lance Rivaille. **

**34 años. **

**Jefe de un grupo de la mafia más poderosa de Francia, e importante empresario.**

**Destacable por su fuerza y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. **

**Odia a los niños. **

.

.

Esto último lo dejó un poco molesto, ¿Como pensaba seducir o acercarse a un hombre que odia a los niños? Continuó leyendo el informe hasta topar con un importante detalle.

_**...Es homosexual.**_

Un punto a favor. Podría hacerse ver como un joven profesional en lo que "supuestamente" hacía. Sería pan comido. Además de tener el dato del lugar donde solía ir a tomarse unas copas de vez en cuando, era un bar bastante lujoso. Arreglándose, y con un poco de cautela, cumpliría su cometido, aún que sentía algo de miedo por esa habilidad psicológica. No entendía a que se refería, pero no debería ser importante por el momento.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, dejando el documento sobre el escritorio.

-Acepto.- Tomó el documento entre sus manos, mirando decidido a la castaña.

-Esta noche saldrá un tren hacia Francia, serán un par de horas, y un taxi te llevará a tu hotel. Esta todo pagado. Tus maletas están hechas.- Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al menor para darle un fuerte abrazo. -Mucha suerte, Eren.-

-No te preocupes Hanji-san, estaré bien.- Correspondió al abrazo, imaginándose lo que le esperaría el día de mañana.

.

.

.

Con sus pertenencias más livianas en sus manos, ingresó al tren que abría sus puertas para recibir a la gente que tenía de destino París, Francia.

Todos se veían cultos, de vestimentas lujosas, artefactos costosos y peinados voluminosos.

En lo único que podía pensar en el momento en que el tren comenzó su marcha, es en como sería estar con ese hombre llamado Levi.

_¿Será agradable o molesto? _

_¿Tendrá alguna obsesión?_

_¿Será atractivo? _

_¿Como será su carácter? _

Luego detuvo sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué le intrigaba tanto ese hombre? Solo sería un trabajo más como los anteriores, con la diferencia que este por alguna razón es un poco más complicado, pero el punto es el mismo: robar información. Hacer caer a su victima en sus manos.

_Aún que en esta ocasión, la victima sería él mismo. _

**Fin del prólogo.**

**Notas sensuales: Hello~ Este es uno de los fics nuevos que estoy comenzando, luego subiré el prólogo del otro. Y quizás mañana actualice Remember the Urge. Si tienen fé al fic, o les gustó y quieren saber más de los ojos raros de Eren, y que pasará con Levi, haganmelo saber. uvu Well...**

**AVISO: Busco beta D: ! Que haya beteado otros fic's, y tenga tiempo para hacerlo. Pago con dinero imaginario, yaoi hard, y quien sabe más. :$ Okayno, pero enserio, ¡Lo necesito! Quien sea beta o conozca una beta que gustaría de betear (Mierda, ¿Cuantas veces he repetido la misma palabra?) se ponga en contacto conmigo por mi facebook que está en mi biografia de Fanfiction, o por MP. Se los agradecería mucho. **

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? **

**Hasta pront! **

**Aoi.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Te encontré

**Diclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 1: Te encontré.

Observaba el paisaje que se dejaba ver por la ventana de su asiento, sin saber que sería el último que vería en su vida.

Cuando el tren se alojó en la estación, dejó que los pasajeros bajaran a gusto por haber llegado a su destino, incluyendo una cabellera castaña que destacaba por entre las personas que descendían del vagón. Con las pocas pertenencias que el joven traía en mano, recibió sus maletas llenas de ropa y quien sabe que más. Luego se dirigió a pasos perezosos a la salida de la estación, para encontrarse con el conductor del taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel. El chofer abrió la puerta y le indicó con el brazo que se adentrara.

— Gracias.— Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, y se adentró al taxi.

Recordó la llamada que le había hecho Hanji esa mañana, cuando aún intentaba dormir pero el vagón al moverse metía mucho ruido. De toda la conversación que tuvieron, prestó atención al momento en que le mencionó las características físicas de su posible víctima.

_Cabello azabache._

_Corte estilo militar._

_Piel blanca y suave._

_Estatura 1.60. _

— Qué bajito...— Pensó. Él medía como 1.70 aproximadamente.

_Peso 65. _

—¿Será gordo?— No tenía en sus planes seducir a un gordo.

_Ojos plateados y afilados. _

—¿Mirada sexy?—

_Buen cuerpo. _

— Okay, no está gordo. Esto saldrá bien.— Sonrió confiado de lo que decía, sin saber que erraba en sus propias palabras. Con toda la información que tenía, no sabía que imaginarse.

—¿Un modelo, quizás?— Esperaba que sí. Aún que parando en la información de "trabajo" y "tiempo libre", un loco pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

—... ¿Christian Grey?— Si fuera así, se dejaría hasta azotar por él.

Sus pensamientos se tuvieron que quedar de lado, al darse cuenta que ya había llegado al hotel. Al ingresar, una joven rubia y muy linda lo atendió.

— Buenos días señor Jaeger, mi nombre es Christa Renz y estoy para servirle. Tenemos su habitación preparada, y lo escoltaré hasta ella, si gusta.— Era rubia, de rasgos delicados, ojos celestes, y muy bajita.

— O-okay, muchas gracias.— Sonrió suavemente, siguiendo a la rubia que entró al elevador. Adentro de este, la pequeña joven presionó el número cuatro, o sea, su piso era el cuarto. Tenía que memorizar donde vivía, aun que solo lo usara por un par de días, no más. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador, y caminaron por el pasillo hasta la última puerta del lado izquierdo. Vio como la chica insertaba una tarjeta por un aparato que estaba junto a la puerta, y seguido de esto introducía la llave en el cerrojo.

— Listo, es todo suyo.— Le entregó su tarjeta y llave al castaño, e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Por ahora me debo retirar, cualquier problema o incomodidad hágamelo saber. Que tenga una buena estancia.— Retomó su postura, y se retiró.

Encontrándose sólo en esa inmensa habitación lujosa con sus maletas, dio un gran suspiro para luego dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Sin darse cuenta, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Debía recuperar esos 3 días sin dormir de su anterior misión en horas.

.

.

.

Una joven de cabellos anaranjados llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, y en la bandeja había una taza de abundante café. En un tropiezo casi deja caer la taza, pero gracias a alguien que la sostuvo a tiempo, eso no sucedió.

— Gracias, Auruo.— Tomó la bandeja con sus manos y continuó su camino.

— No es nada Petra, ve con más cuidado.— La pelianaranjada siguió su recorrido por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba bastante apartada de las demás. La chica con un poco de miedo, tocó la puerta con sus nudillos suavemente.

— Pase.— Se escuchó dentro de la puerta, era una voz gruesa y frívola, lo que le indicó que entrara.

— Aquí tiene su café, Levi.— Dejó el café sobre el escritorio de aquél hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, observando el envidiable paisaje que tenía solo para él.

— Gracias, Petra, puedes retirarte.— Cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose y la puerta cerrándose, se giró para quedar de frente a la taza de café en su escritorio.

Aquel hombre que imponía respeto y miedo entre sus empleados, era Levi Lance Rivaille, gran empresario y jefe de un grupo de la mafia muy peligroso. Las personas a su alrededor creían que era un tipo ocupado y peligroso, pero era muy al contrario. Levi era alguien tranquilo, no tenía mucho trabajo más que negociar, sabía convencer al cliente y manejarlo. En tanto a la mafia, también era poco trabajo, aun que se volvía algo pesado cuando alguno de sus integrantes resultaba herido por alguna riña con otro bando. Sus trabajos tenían su lado positivo como negativo, así todo estaba balanceado. En su tiempo libre, leía o iba a un bar, beber lo relajaba y alejaba del trabajo.

En frente de él tenía su segundo vicio además del alcohol: El café. Con su cautivador sabor y aroma, lo volvía loco. Los días fríos de invierno, se volvían cálidos con una taza de café matutino, pero su momento de placer fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta. Los iba a ignorar, hasta que se volvieron más insistentes.

— ¿Qué quieres? Pasa.— Casi partió la taza al dejarla con rudeza sobre el escritorio. Un hombre que parecía un total viejo se adentró a la oficina con rapidez.

— Perdóneme por interrumpirle así Levi, pero me pidieron con urgencia que le entregara esto.— Tendió un papel doblado con un sello, esperando a ser recibido.

— ¿Y quién te mandó a entregar esta mierda?— Observó aquel papel, que para su gusto, lucía muy informal.

— Un sirviente que trabaja en el hotel lujoso que está en frente de este edificio, al parecer el jefe va a hacer una fiesta y como es amigo suyo, lo invitó.—

— Ah... Okay, ahora vete.— Al quedar solo nuevamente, desdoblo el papel, viendo su contenido.

_Levi Lance Rivaille._

_Esta cordialmente invitado a la fiesta que realizará el hotel *****._

_Gracias por su atención, esperamos que asista._

— Vaya, pero que simple, típico del dueño.— Suspiró, doblando el papel a un reducido tamaño para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Suponía que por lo lujoso que es el hotel, solo irían personas importantes y adineradas. Era un buen momento para usar sus tácticas de negocio. Por lo que, podía darse por seguro que asistiría.

.

.

.

Un ruido molesto lo estaba alejando de su letargo momentáneo, luego ese ruido se hizo más intenso y molesto, hasta que se fijó que era el timbre que sonaba insistentemente. Frotó sus ojos perezosamente, mientras se despabilaba y caminaba medio atarantado hacía la puerta a ver quién era. Era el puto conserje.

— Lo siento si lo he molestado, pero venía a entregarle una invitación.— Le tendió una carta con un sello muy bonito, al parecer, eran unas alas blancas junto a otras más oscuras.

— Okay, gracias.— Tomó la carta, y la observó por unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño intrigado.

— Es una invitación a una fiesta que se dará tanto para los habitantes del hotel, como para importantes empresarios, y sería un gusto tenerlo presente en la fiesta, señor Jaeger.—

— Oh, entiendo... Veré si el trabajo me deja asistir.— Sonrió lo más amable que pudo, aun que en su mente divagaba la idea de matar al conserje por interrumpir su sueño.

— Que tenga una buena tarde.— Apenas el conserje terminó su oración, el castaño cerró de un portazo la puerta, y se dirigió nuevamente al sofá. Solo quería dormir, y no se lo permitían. Observó nuevamente el sobre, y lo abrió, leyendo el contenido del papel que había en su interior.

_Blah blah blah... Lo esperamos esta noche... Blah blah blah._

— ¿Esta noche? Pff...— Al menos, Hanji le había otorgado un día para conocer el lugar y estar libre, quizás no sería mala idea asistir. Volvió a doblar el papel para meterlo en el sobre, y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Observó el ventanal que daba hacía una parte del sector donde se encontraba, y el cielo que mostraba su atardecer. ¿Tanto había dormido? Se sentía como si no hubiera dormido más de quince minutos. Dio un largo suspiro, y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacía el baño para darse una ducha.

Después de unos largos veinte minutos bajo el agua caliente de la regadera, salió del baño con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. Se dirigió rápidamente al closet, que estaba vacío. Recordó que todavía no sacaba la ropa de sus maletas, y se arrepentía mucho por ello. Con suma flojera y paciencia, abrió la maleta más grande, donde traía sus ropas más llamativas. Escogió lo primero que sacó; un par de jeans negros ajustados, una polera del mismo color que los jeans, una camiseta abierta con diseño a cuadros roja con negro, y unas zapatillas "converse". Su cabello se arreglaba solo, le gustaba el estilo que daba... "Rebelde".

Luego de haberse mirado al espejo por decima vez, y haber confirmado por si mismo que lucía bien, observó el reloj de la habitación, ya era hora. Tomó la tarjeta llave de su alojamiento, y salió, pero había un problema... No sabía donde quedaba el lugar de eventos del hotel. Sabía que tenían un lugar donde desayunar y todo eso, pero no sabía donde se ubicaba. Estaba metido en un gran problema, y lo peor, es que no había nadie por el pasillo. Frustrado, se fue hacía el elevador, y marcó el número uno, para llegar al primer piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vio un par de personas, muy lujosas para su gusto, que iban de un lugar a otro. Le daba un poco de miedo preguntar donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, hasta que sintió a alguien topar con su hombro por accidente.

— Tch, quítate del camino.— El hombre con su mirada plateada y afilada, le causó un escalofrío en la espalda al joven castaño.

—Lo siento, solo quería saber... ¿Donde se encuentra el evento?— Si se lo había topado por accidente, debía ser por una razón. Si, Eren Jaeger creía en esas cosas del destino, a pesar de mostrarse un tanto frío en algunas ocasiones respecto a ese tema. El hombre, que era más bajo que él, suspiró pesadamente, dando a entender que era un fastidio como persona.

— ¿Vives aquí pero no sabes donde se realizan los eventos?— El castaño solo puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado, sintiéndose más humillado de lo que ya estaba. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por el chico.

— Sígueme...— ¿Había oído bien? Aquel hombre lo iba a escoltar a la fiesta, debe ser un milagro.

— Claro... ¡Gracias!— Sin recibir respuesta, siguió a ese hombre salvador y al mismo tiempo misterioso.

La fiesta estaba en un salón, que se encontraba por un pasillo de la entrada principal del hotel. Todo se veía fabuloso, comida por todos lados, música adecuada para la ocasión, y por sobre todo, gente adinerada. Eso lo incluía a él, y su acompañante.

— Bien, mocoso, ya llegamos, eres libre.— El hombre de cabellos azabaches estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Eren se atrevió a interceptarlo antes de que se fuera.

— Espere... No quiero causarle molestias, pero no conozco a nadie, y no quiero estar solo por aquí... ¿Podría hacerme compañía solo por un rato?— Se sentía realmente inútil, humillado y necesitado.

— ¿Me ves cara de niñero? No soy nadie para acompañarte.— Se estaba aburriendo un poco del joven que al parecer realmente si estaba fuera de sus cabales.

— Podría resultar ser una buena compañía, si usted lo desea...— Sus ojos habían tomado ese color ámbar que cautivaba a cualquiera, manteniendo un poco más de acercamiento con el hombre que lo observaba extrañado y asombrado por sus ojos, al parecer.

— Tch, solo por un rato.— Desvió su mirada de esos orbes tan malditamente cautivadores para su gusto, no había notado ese color de ojos en el joven hasta ahora, o será que... ¿Había cambiado el color de sus ojos? Imposible. Estaba delirando, y para pasar de deliramiento, tomó una copa de vino que le había ofrecido un sirviente. Solo lo probó, exquisito como debía ser.

La música se volvió algo pasional, perfecta para las parejas, que en unos segundos ya estaban en la pista bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El castaño sentía algo de envidia por esas parejas que con todo ese dinero que poseían, podían vivir tranquilamente al lado de la persona que amaban, no como él, que debía andar moviéndose de allá para acá, arriesgando su vida para ganarse el dinero para su propio sustento. Ahora suspiró algo molesto, dejando su vaso de Whiskey en una mesa que había junto a él. Su acompañante se dio cuenta de este comportamiento, dándose cuenta por sí mismo de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—

—... ¿Ah? N-no...— La propuesta le había sorprendido por un momento, y hasta le provocó un rubor en las mejillas, que no se notaba por la oscuridad que había tomado el lugar.

— Es que te ves triste, ¿Sucede algo?— Sabía que preguntaba algo obvio, pero no estaba de más hacerlo.

— ...No, nada, debe ser su imaginación.— Si comenzaba a hablar el porqué envidiaba a aquellas personas, tocarían el tema de su trabajo, y eso lo pondría en sumo peligro.

— Supongo... Por cierto, mocoso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Luego trataría de inducirse más en la vida de aquel joven que le llamaba extrañamente la atención, pero al menos, debía saber su nombre.

— Eren Jaeger, ¿Y usted?— Había pasado por alto el nombre de su acompañante, que idiota había sido. Aún que se arrepintió totalmente de haber preguntado.

— Levi Lance Rivaille, puedes llamarme solo Levi.—

¿Había dicho Levi?

—... ¿Levi?—

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales y sensuales: Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo uwu El otro fic que había comenzado me da flojera subirlo y no quiero mostrarlo a la luz aún (?) y no sé como continuar Remember the Urge :D Hehe... Cualquier error, o algo que los moleste, diganlo, y si les gustó, también diganlo! D: Okayno. Nos vemos en otra actualización.~**

**¿Review? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga?**

**Hasta pront!**

**Aoi.**


End file.
